


Is Everything You Own Dry Clean Only?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Injured Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John is ransacking Sherlock’s wardrobe looking for something to fit over the cast.  This is a prequel to “It Only Hurts When I Laugh” And is for the 221B Challenge prompt shorts.





	Is Everything You Own Dry Clean Only?

John was digging through their closet looking for any item that would fit over a leg cast and bandages. Sitting down in disgust, he picked up his mobile and texted his spouse.

“Your closet!!! Everything here is dry clean only or won’t fit over the cast!”

“You could always bring my pajamas. I don’t care what I go home in as long as I go home! SH”

“Seriously Sherlock? I’ll just stop and pick up something you won’t mind cutting up!”, John typed in disgust and looked around again. Maybe shorts?

John rooted around some more before finally giving up. Even the shorts were tailor-made and form fitting. 

~~~~~~

John helped his spouse get dressed in the extra large sweatpants (they ended up cutting out a leg), pants and t-shirt he had picked up on the way to the hospital. Sherlock had eyed the items closely before putting them on.

“Come on your consulting highness! They might not be up to your usual standards but I don’t care!”, John had thrust the clothes at him. “All I want is to get you home where you belong and take care of you!”, he’d softened the words with a kiss atop Sherlock’s curls.

”I’m not objecting to the clothes John so much as I’m confused.” He held up the shirt, “What’s a Cleveland Brown?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Cleveland Browns shirt (go Browns!) is because I’m a big American football fan. I’m sure John found a thrift shop or something to pick these things up at.


End file.
